


The King of April Fools

by m_s_b



Series: 30 Day Spring Challenge [17]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 2000 AU, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Friendship, Gen, Teen Jim, Teen Seb, Teenlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-14
Updated: 2014-05-14
Packaged: 2018-01-24 20:15:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1615703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_s_b/pseuds/m_s_b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian thinks that he planned a perfect and, at the same time, harmless April Fool's Day joke. It turns out that he forgot about one crucial thing...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The King of April Fools

**Author's Note:**

> Annon: hey, would you mind doing a bit of a teen!mormor in your 30DSC? it's ok if you don't. thanks!
> 
> I couldn't ignore that request :)
> 
> prompt: April Fool's Day

Jim sighed, adjusting the strap of his messenger bag. He would prefer to stay at home today, but his mother didn’t even want to hear about it.

‘It’s just April Fool’s Day,’ Cathleen Moriarty said during the breakfast.

‘Yeah, _just_ April Fool’s Day,’ Jim mumbled, shovelling a spoon of cereals into his mouth.

The woman sighed.

‘I know that kids can be mean or cruel, Jimmy, but they are like this because they don’t know better. Now,’ she stood up, put dirty dishes into the sink and poured the water in, ‘what do you want for lunch?’

‘Nothing, Mum,’ Jim replied, putting down the spoon, ‘Today’s Sebastian’s turn to bring the lunch,’ he stood up and carried the empty bowl to the sink, ‘I’ll be going, though. I don’t want to be late.’

His mother gave him a small smile and kissed his forehead.

‘Have a nice day, darling.’

‘Bye, Mum,’ James grabbed his bag and left the house. Deciding to go through a park, he circled the house and ran across the street. Walking through the park always calmed him down a bit. Adjusting the strap of his bag, he swiftly walked down the path.

His mother was wrong, Jim thought. Children weren’t mean and cruel because they didn’t know better. They were mean and cruel because they would get away with it. And they got away with because most adults shared his mother’s beliefs. Jim knew that from the first hand experience.

It wasn’t that he was bullied by other students at school. At least not in a shoving against the wall or tripping down way. Jim Moriarty, a scrawny and short teenager, was always the butt of every joke. It was… unpleasant, but bearable. No wonder he didn’t want to go to school today. Well, at least he was going to see Sebastian.

Sebastian Moran was Jim’s only friend; he was two grades above Jim and really tall for his age. Their friendship wasn’t something unusual, at least in James’ opinion. Okay, Seb was handsome and rich and everyone knew who he was, while Jim could as well disappear in the crowd and blend in with the surroundings, but these were just appearances.

Everyone knew Seb, but he wasn’t a popular boy. He wore glasses, didn’t like sports (except for swimming), suffered from a mild case of germophobia, loved literature and wanted to be a writer. He and Jim connected on intellectual level - although Seb loved to repeat that no-one was as brilliant as Jim - and, before they noticed, they were spending more and more time together: firstly, only lunch breaks and free periods, but soon also weekends and holidays.

Engrossed in his thoughts, James didn’t notice when he reached the school. Carefully maneuvering between people to avoid touching them, the boy managed to slip through the main hall to the more quiet corridor. He sighed with relief; he never was a big fan of crowds. Thankfully, he had Maths first - Jim always felt more confident among numbers and equations than words and verses. Maybe Mrs Brown have some interesting problems for him to solve? The last one she gave him were really absorbing and-

 _What are you thinking about, Jimmy?_ a familiar voice rang in his ear. Jim turned and smiled broadly to a tall blond boy.

‘Seb! I was worried that I wouldn’t see you until lunch!’

 _Nah,_ Sebastian waved his hand, _I wouldn’t miss a chance to say ‘Hi!’_ He grinned. _So, what do you have first?_

‘Maths. You?’

 _English literature. Which reminds me,_ the grin disappeared from Seb’s face, _that Mr Bell wanted to talk to me before the class._

‘About what?’ Jim asked, his fingers tightening on the strap of his bag.

 _Something about my essay,_ Seb sighed, _I’ll better go - lateness is his pet peeve. See you during lunch,_ he waved to Jim as he quickly went down the corridor.

~*~

_And Mum made a banana muffin for you - she knows how much you like it._

Jim smiled.

‘Thank her from me,’ he said, taking the muffin from Sebastian.

 _Nah, it’s fine,_ Seb shrugged, _She loves baking._

‘Thank her anyway.’

 _As you wish,_ the blond rolled his eyes, _So, what do you want to drink? I have some apple juice, but I can get you Coke if you want…_

‘Juice is fine.’

 _Maybe for you_ , Sebastian smiled handing his friend a juicebox, _but I’ll go and get myself some Coke._

When he returned to their table, Jim was already nipping on his muffin.

‘So,’ he asked between one nip and another, ‘what Bell wanted from you?’

 _Oh, he told me that he didn’t agree with some of my points,_ Seb opened the can with a quiet ‘tss’, _but he liked my ‘command of language’._

‘That’s good, isn’t it?’ Jim opened the juicebox, took a sip and grimaced.

 _Ha!_ The blond smiled triumphantly. _Gotcha! April fool’s, Jimmy!_

 

_I’m so sorry, Jimmy._

‘I know, Seb.’

_I had no idea that it would end up like this._

‘I know, Seb.’

_I thought you’re only allergic to lemon._

‘I’m allergic to citruses.’

Seb sheepishly observed as the school nurse applied ointment on Jim’s swollen fingers and then wrapping them in gauze.

_Does it hurt?_

‘Not really,’ Jim curled his fingers and hissed, ‘Well, maybe a bit.’

 _I’m really, really sorry. I’m the King of April Fools,_ the blond lowered his head.

James smiled slightly.

‘Yes, you are,’ he patted his friend head, 'But I like you anyway. Just... don't do this again, okay?'

Sebastian nodded.

**Author's Note:**

> Jim's 15 here and Seb's - 17.


End file.
